


untitled (drabble)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>misplaced comment drabble featuring lazy tourbus makeouts in the middle of the night. written originally for <a href="http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/648.html?thread=896392#t896392">this thread</a> on the 1dkinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled (drabble)

It's three in the morning and the asphalt rushing by underneath is quietly humming, each mile pulling the boys a little further from home. Niall is sprawled out on the couch in the back of the tourbus watching Mean Girls (and fuck you, it's a damn good film) when Zayn comes wandering in bleary-eyed, bare chest and low-slung Hollister sweatpants and soft, black waves of hair falling over his forehead. Niall stares a little at the other boy, reminding himself to breathe steadily, but fuck, Zayn doesn't even know how beautiful he is, especially here and now, long dark eyelashes fluttering a bit over those gorgeous eyes, tired, slack mouth mumbling incoherencies.

Niall forgot the breathing steadily reminder, of course.

Zayn shuffles to the couch and whispers "move forward, potato" and Niall feels his heart glow rather lamely at the stupid nickname. He shifts a bit and then suddenly Zayn slips over him and he's right there, pressed against Niall's back in a long, warm line, molding to him like a perfect, Zayn-shaped puzzle piece. Without warning, Zayn wraps his arm over Niall's side, holding him closer and seeking out his hand, lacing their fingers together gently. 

Zayn says something about the film but Niall doesn't catch it, doesn't catch whatever's going on in the film either because he's too hyperfocused on Zayn's warmth, his silky, bare torso pressed against his own shirtless back, their fingers intertwined and Zayn's breath washing hotly over Niall's neck, he can feel it brushing feather-light, giving him goosebumps, he can faintly smell the toothpaste and cigarette smell and he wants to taste it, wants it more than he wants oxygen in his lungs or Nando's or new shoes, wants it more than anything.

Carefully, painfully slow, painfully deliberate, Niall turns his head over his shoulder in miniscule increments and then, then, Zayn's face is rightfuckingthere, lush lips and a bit of stubble on his chin and thick eyebrows and beautifully angled cheeks and those fucking eyelashes, and Zayn's looking at him and looking into his soul or something. Niall's neck is sore from the angle but he turns just a little further, leaning back a little and barely, just barely, brushes his lips against Zayn's, and right then Niall knows he's an idiot and he's out of his fucking mind because he never asked if he could kiss Zayn, never even discussed if it was allowed at all.

It all slips away though as Zayn's hand untangles itself from Niall's, reaching up to cup Niall's jaw and pull his mouth more meaningfully against his own. Niall hears a tiny, quiet whimper echo in Zayn's throat and he shifts, rolling uncoordinated to press their fronts together. Zayn slips an arm under Niall's neck, cradling him, caressing between his shoulderblades while the other hand still holds Niall's mouth in place. 

Their mouths slot against each other, a perfect, velvet-soft fit, moving softly together. It's lazy and tired without any sense of urgency or intent, and Niall hums softly as Zayn's warm tongue brushes against his own. He wraps a hand over Zayn's neck, his thumb dragging over the stubble on Zayn's jawline.

Somewhere behind them the television is glowing softly and the road is still rumbling along underneath, carrying them further from home and closer to each other as the world slips away around them.


End file.
